


Back in the Saddle

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Car Sex, F/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Road Head, face fucking, sybian saddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of Belle's week of vacation at the cabin gets off to a good start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in the Saddle

**Author's Note:**

> Don't give blowjobs in cars, kids. It's how you die in a fireball.

His phone went off just as the car reached the outskirts of town. Dorian thought for sure he had silenced it, but apparently he had been too distracted by the prospect of getting Belle alone in the cabin all week that he'd forgotten. He groaned and pulled his hand from between her legs to reach for his phone as the text notification rang again. He glanced down quickly and felt his stomach sink.

“What is it?” she asked, not even bothering to put her skirt back into place. “Is it work?”

“Sort of,” he replied with a scowl as he tossed the phone onto the floor and returned his hand to her pussy. “You know that benefit gala next month?”

“For the rain forests?”

“Yeah,” he said with a sigh. “Apparently I'm not allowed to go alone.”

“Oh?” she asked, quirking her lips into a half smile. “Why's that?”

“Apparently it's time for me to get back out there,” he said. “That text was George offering to set me up with his cousin.”

“What'd you say?” she asked, and he thought he might have detected a hint of jealousy in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

“I said no,” he said. “Even if I _were_ in the market – which I am not – she sounds awful.”

“Oh?” She had leaned over and was sucking on the side of his neck gently and as much as he liked it, he wished she would look at him long enough so he could figure out how she felt about the whole thing.

“Dull,” he clarified. “Divorced as well. Country club membership, brunch on Sundays…”

“Respectable?” she asked overly sweetly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“To a fault,” he said. “Social climber, more like it.”

She hummed a little and her hands were suddenly moving lower, cupping him through his pants.

“You should have said yes,” she said. “People are going to get suspicious.”

“If I was going to take anyone it certainly wouldn't have been Cora Mills,” he said, trying not to let her distract him. “I had this lovely mental image of you in a red dress with a slit up the side.”

“Assistants weren't invited,” she reminded him.

“I don't think I'm going to forgive them for that,” he said. “But you could still come as my date if your wanted.”

She froze for a second and looked him with an inscrutable expression on her face.

“I'm not sure that's a good idea,” she finally said. “People would talk.”

Right. Of course they would. Sometimes he wasn't sure what the hell this was. She wore a collar and would give herself over to him in any and every way except for one – the one final boundary she wouldn't cross was the one into public. She would call herself his girlfriend in private, but anywhere else she would be his submissive or his assistant. Always something impersonal, someone kept at arm's length and away from reality.

He understood to a point. She was right, people would talk. And maybe they would be right. Maybe he was having a midlife crisis and she was just ticking things off of her bucket list – _have affair with boss, threesome, become collared submissive, see the Grand Canyon, learn French._

“They would,” he said at last because what else was he supposed to do besides agree? Especially with the way she'd opened his zipper and was now stroking him languidly. “But how am I supposed to spend time with some social climber when I could be spending it between your legs?”

“Sweet talker,” she said, sitting back and pulling her breasts free of her tank top. “You'd just have to think of me all alone waiting dutifully for your return. Or tie me up so I can't get into any trouble.”

“You’re always in trouble,” he replied, finding it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes on the road as she played with her nipples in the passenger seat.

“You like that,” she replied, and it was on the top of his tongue to tease her back, but at that moment she leaned forward and took his cock into her mouth.

He should stop her, but they were only a few miles from the cabin on a road he'd never seen another car on this time of year and her mouth was made for this sort of thing. He flipped on the hazard lights and took his foot off the gas pedal, and she didn't seem to notice or care that she had delayed them another fifteen minutes. She was intent on this new trick, drawing him deep into her throat and pulling away enthusiastically before bobbing her head down again and again.

“Touch yourself,” he said, reaching down to fondle her breasts and pull her nipples. She slid her hand between her legs and he could feel the pace she’d kept on his cock falter as she tried to focus on two things at once. “Don't come yet,” he added. “I want to be inside you when you do.”

She let out a little whine that could have been protest or it could have been excitement, but it was hard to tell when he was buried in her mouth and trying to focus on getting them to the cabin safely. The effort of splitting his attention was enough to keep him from coming in her mouth, but the second he saw the driveway he felt his self control begin to leave him.

He grabbed her hair and held her in place trying to stave off his orgasm. Belle let out another whine of frustration as she focused on sucking him rhythmically rather than on bobbing her head up and down, almost defeating the purpose of holding her still entirely. As soon as they were a reasonable distance from the cabin he threw the car into park and pulled her off of him.

He took one long look at her, skirt bunched up over her hips with her tits hanging out and her hand between her legs. She looked absolutely stunning.

“Get out,” he said, opening his door. “Sit on the hood. Don't stop playing with yourself.”

She didn't have to be told twice, scrambling to meet him in front of the car and letting him lift her onto it without a complaint. She was soaking wet already when he thrust into her hard, reveling in the feel of her wrapped around his cock as he thrust again and again.

“You're a fucking tease, Belle,” he said as he fucked her. “I should have made your finish what you started in the car. I should have you do that next time we’re in heavy traffic together. Would you like that? Sucking my cock where anyone on the road can see you?” He paused to see if she'd answer, but she was already too far gone for words, so he hooked his arms under her knees, spreading them apart and letting him go deeper into her. “Don't come until you're ready to scream for me,” he said as he thrust into her harder. “I want people to hear you and know how good you’re being fucked.”

She was giving new meaning to being fucked senseless, sprawled limply on the hood of his car gasping and panting as she teased herself to the edge of orgasm over and over again.

“Don't you dare come until you can't help it anymore, sweetheart,” he whispered into her ear as he slowed down enough to make sure she was really feeling each thrust and giving him a chance to outlast her. “I want you to fall apart.”

She nodded, the only sign she gave that she'd heard him as he watched her breasts bouncing with each thrust. How had he never thought to do this before?

Finally, she started to shake and let out a scream that would have summoned the police if they were anywhere within earshot as she came hard. He had to hold her hips still to keep her from squirming away as he came deep inside her before collapsing on top of her.

“That's my girl,” he said, stroking her hair as he lay weakly on her chest. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing,” she replied lazily. “That was fantastic.”

“I'm glad,” he said, trying to keep the masculine pride at her approval off his face and out of his voice. “But you are breaking the rules, my dear.”

He stood and plucked at the strap of her dress, reminding her off the strict dress code for the cabin.

“Are you going to take it off or do I need to rip it off?”

She looked like she was debating her choices for a second before she sat up and pulled the dress over her head.

“If I'd brought another one I might have taken you up on that,” she said, handing him her sundress. “I didn't bring any bras or panties, either.”

“Good girl,” he said. “I did plan to take you grocery shopping, you know. I can't leave you up here with no food all week.”

“Then you're just going to have to take me out knowing I’m naked underneath my dress,” she replied. “I know how much you hate that.”

“Just for that you're wearing the plug to the store,” he said, helping her down from the car. “And if you're really bad I'll have your head in my lap the whole way there and back.”

She smiled at him prettily and he suddenly wanted to bend her over the car again, but they had nine whole days up here and he needed to pace himself.

He raked his eyes over the hood of the car anyway, though, smiling when he saw what she'd left there.

“Look at the car,” he instructed, turning her around and cupping her cunt lovingly from behind as she took in the perfect outline of her body left in the dirt on the hood of his car, right down to her shapely ass. “What do you think of that?”

“Wow,” she said. “You can see everything.”

“Your dress is going to have dirt on it, too,” he whispered into her ear. “Anyone who sees both of you is going to know you were fucked on this car and they're going to be imagining what it must feel like to feel you come.”

She shivered and he felt her pussy tighten around his fingers at his words.

“You're going to leave it?” asked. “All weekend?”

“Of course,” he said. “I want them to wonder because nobody else will get to know. Maybe next Sunday I'll bend you over top of it so everybody who sees me take you home can know what kind of girl you are.”

She was leaning back into him and letting him hold her up with the fingers inside of her, but as much as he loved watching her he also loved keeping her on edge. He pulled his hand away from her and she whimpered at the loss.

“Come inside, sweetheart,” he said. “I had plenty of things delivered this week that I want you to see.”

Belle followed him happily, walking gingerly across the gravel on her bare feet towards the door.

She gaped openly as he unlocked the door and let her in. He barely recognized the place himself, and he'd been the one to choose all the decor. He'd had the seating supplemented with another armchair and a couple couches, all pointed towards the bed in preparation for Belle's debut at their house warming on Friday. There was also a fur rug in front of the fireplace, and he had every intention of seeing her spread out on it.

The dining area looked much the same, aside from the leather cuffs attached to each of the four legs. They were removable and would also attach to nylon straps hidden under the bed or to a number of toys in the new playroom. There was also a dimmer switch controlling the lights in the main area which he planned to supplement with candles as needed.

“What do you think?” he asked. “Do you think you could entertain our guests here?”

She nodded enthusiastically.

“It's perfect,” she said. “You did a great job.”

“You haven't seen the best part yet,” he said. “I finished the playroom, too.”

She smiled brightly and hurried to the closed door, trying the knob and finding it locked.

“Now, now,” he teased. “Only good girls who ask nicely get new toys.”

“Oh, please?” she asked, turning the knob again as if it would give way if she were charming enough. “I'll be so good, Mr. Gold. You know I will.”

She whined a little when the door still didn't budge and he finally pulled the key from his pocket.

“We both know you can do better than that,” he reminded her. “And next time you will.”

She beamed at him as he unlocked the door and granted her admission. Her jaw dropped as she saw the full extent of his attention to that room. Where the main area was clearly designed for pleasure, everything in this room had been selected to let her feel dominated. The centerpiece of the room was a St. Andrews cross that could be adjusted to any angle he wanted her at – including hanging her horizontally over the floor which he fully intended to do tonight.

He'd also brought in an arm chair to match the one in the main room. Something comfortable for him to sit in while he watched her squirm.

The walls were lined with all sorts of items that he wasn't sure he'd use more than once, but he liked the way her eyes danced from riding crops to spreader bars to a flogger and a proper whip that he had no intention of ever using on her flesh (though he thought the sound of it cracking while she was blindfolded and prone might do amazing things to her). There were blindfolds and collars of different materials, and a wide assortment of dildos and vibrators resting on shelves around the room. He also had a particularly delightful chastity belt that fit a pair of dildos inside the wearer. A bullet vibrator could be inserted to keep her on edge all day if he wanted or he could just leave her full and desperate. He planned to let her spend at least a few days alone in it while he worked. Just about anything that wasn't a gag could be found in that room.

The thing that seemed to have caught her eye, though, was the sybian saddle mounted to the floor. There was a set of cuffs on the floor and three more on the wall so that could lock her in place on it either bent over or pinned to the wall if he wanted. Well, who was to say they couldn't get started early?

“Do you like that?” he asked her, running his fingers down her sides. “Have you ever ridden one?”

“No,” she said. “I've heard good things, but aren't they kind of expensive?”

He shrugged. Compared to the rest of this place they were a drop in the bucket, and he didn't want to make her feel self-conscious about it.

“Why don't you try it out?” he said, smacking her ass lightly. “Get on it and then strap your ankles to the floor.”

She nodded and obeyed, straddling the machine and quickly fitting her legs into the cuffs. There were a few attachments he could have installed on the sybian, and if he'd been feeling charitable he would have used the dildo shaped one and not the one designed to stimulate her lips and clit – or he would cuff her hands to the floor. But he wanted to watch her pushed to the edge, and he would need some time to recover from their encounter on the car.

He crouched in front of her and cuffed her hands to the wall behind her before pushing her back and strapping her neck into the collar between her hands. This position bent her backwards at an odd angle, thrusting her chest out and keeping her clit just off the vibrations of the toy beneath her unless she stretched herself out even more.

“Stay there,” he said with a wink as though she could have moved if she'd wanted to. While most of the toys here could be escaped, these cuffs didn't have a quick release for a sub who wanted out. She was stuck until he let her go and he could tell she knew it from the way her pupils were blown wide with arousal.

He took his time retrieving the set of three clover clamps from the wall. They were similar to the ones he'd seen Mal put her in before, but with an additional one that would attach to her clit as well. She whimpered beautifully as he fastened the clips over her nipples and gasped out loud as he placed the third one and pulled the chain enough to tighten them.

“Ready?” he asked, taking the remote and going back to his seat. She nodded, but he wasn't about to be merciful when she was already so far gone. “Yes or no, Miss French.”

“Yes,” she blurted out before remembering her manners. “Yes please, Mr. Gold.”

“That's better,” he said, pressing the button to set the machine on a medium speed.

Belle moaned and rolled her hips, trying to get her clit pressed as tight against the attachment as she could and finding it awkward. It was beautiful watching her ride it, though, and he turned it on to high just to see her reaction. She squeaked and started rolling her hips faster, clearly enjoying herself until he set it down to low.

“Not yet,” he reminded her when she looked at him a little indignantly. “You're going to work for this one, my dear. And I'm enjoying the show.”

Belle groaned and tried to ride the machine harder to make up for the lighter vibrations, but she couldn't quite get it to work and from the look of the arousal glistening between her legs she was clearly frustrated.

“Beautiful,” he said, taking his cock out and stroking himself lightly while she watched. “Look at you, so needy already after I fucked you on that car. Does it feel good, sweetheart? Answer me, now.”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she forced out and he rewarded her by turning the machine up again.

“Good girl,” he said. “If I'd known you were such a whore when I met you I'd have hired you as a maid,” he teased, stroking himself to hardness before turning the machine back down. “I can just see you bent over a table polishing silver while I fuck you. Or on your knees in my kitchen again. God, you were fucking amazing in there. I shouldn’t have let you leave. Look at me, sweetheart.”

She seemed to be having some difficulty focusing her eyes through how aroused she was and how hard she was trying to come, but after a few seconds she managed to look him in the eye.

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

“I want to come,” she moaned pitifully. “It feels so good.”

“I know it does, precious,” he said. “And you're being so good. Look at how wet you are.”

She didn't do anything, so he got up and walked over to her, tilting her head down so she could look down her body and rubbing his fingers across her inner thighs, pulling them back coated in her arousal.

“Look at that,” he said, bringing his fingers to her face and offering her a taste. “You're so beautiful like this. I know how bad you want to come and I can give it to you. I can make you come until you pass out if I want to. Do you like the sound of that, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” she sobbed, rolling her hips harder again. “Please, Mr. Gold...I'll do anything.”

“I know you will,” he said, drawing his fingers past her clit and making her shiver. “I could watch you like this all day. Maybe I'll set up a camera right where that chair is and leave you here all day while I'm at work. Would you like that? Knowing I'm watching you right here for hours and hours?”

“Yes,” she admitted weakly. “Please, Mr. Gold. Please.”

“Are you asking me to let you come or to make you wait?”

She looked confused and he knew it was both. She was going crazy with lust, and he suddenly needed to know how much further he could draw this out.

“I'll be nice,” he said at last, standing in front of her with his feet on either side of the saddle and his erection in her face. “You can earn your orgasm.”

She didn't even seem to hear him, instead she was eyeing his cock hungrily and straining forward unable to quite reach it from where she was collared to the wall.

“Beg me,” he said, stroking her hair lovingly. “If you really want it then beg.”

“Please,” she whimpered. “I need you. I need to taste you. Please, Mr. Gold, I want you so bad.”

“Good girl,” he said, moving forward and sliding his cock into her waiting mouth. She swallowed his length eagerly, unable to move but she seemed to calm down the moment she tasted him so he paused for a moment as she adjusted, making swallowing movements with her tongue.

Finally, he pulled back out of her and revelled in the sweet suction of her mouth as he thrust in and out of her. He stroked her hair and watched her closely. She was practically euphoric as she had him in her mouth, and it was almost more than he could bear to watch her happily suck his cock. He leaned against the wall above her head as his knees began to weaken.

Belle had gone slack on the sybian, rolling her hips and letting the restraints support her. His entire world narrowed to the way her lips felt wrapped around his length and her tongue as she kept swallowing and suckling. She was totally relaxed and trusting as he began to thrust into her faster. He knew from experience she could deepthroat him easily, and he took advantage of that briefly and groaned as her throat clenched and released around him gently. He didn’t linger long enough to interfere with her breathing too severely, just enough to make her gasp as he pulled out.

He held his cock in front of her lips while she caught her breath, looking up at him as he waited. Her lips were glistening with saliva and her cheeks were flushed and she looked absolutely helpless. He stroked her cheek and ran his thumb across her parted lips, dipping just into her mouth briefly.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” he asked. “Still alright?”

“Yes,” she gasped. “God, yes. Please don’t stop. I need to taste you.”

He smiled and rubbed the head of his cock across her lips just out of her reach, chuckling as she strained forward trying to reach him desperately. Finally, he thrust into her mouth again and she moaned as he did. It was still a little strange to go from a wife who barely tolerated him to this beautiful woman putting herself entirely at his mercy and hungry for him. He was lost, thrusting faster and faster into her mouth until he spilled himself down her throat. Belle drank him down, sucking on him even as he pulled his cock from her mouth.

She was panting and whimpering needily on the sybian as she rolled her hips. He crouched in front of her and ran his hand down her body to caress her hip lightly as he turned the speed on the saddle up to the highest setting. He left his hand on her hip, petting her as she rode the saddle.

“Come for me, sweetheart,” he said. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Belle nodded as much as she could, arching her back and whimpering. He used his free hand to pull the chain attached to the clamps taut and she cried out as she came hard, screaming and trembling with an orgasm that seemed to go on for ages.

He cut the power as soon as she fell limp, and quickly released the clamps from her clit and nipples before he uncollared her and released her wrists from the cuffs. She slumped against the wall weakly and he smiled, stroking her hair down to her neck gently.

“That was amazing,” she said.

“Yeah?” he said, moving closer and kissing her forehead. “You were fantastic, you know.”

“I had a lot of fun,” she said. “If you want to do it again I could be convinced.”

“I bet,” he replied. “I have another surprise for you, by the way.”

“Oh no,” she moaned with a little grin. “I’m so tired already.”

“Are you sore?” he asked her. He hadn’t meant to push her _that_ hard.

“A little,” she said. “But mostly in a good way. I just need a little break.”

“Well, this should help,” he said. “I got that detachable showerhead you wanted.”

Her face lit up excitedly at the prospect of the showerhead, though when she went to hug him she halfway collapsed into his arms.

“I think you might have to wait on the shower,” he said, kissing her forehead. “But I will draw you a bath.”

“A bath sounds a lot easier,” she replied a little bashfully. “You’re too good to me.”


End file.
